In recent years, TV technique gets updated gradually with the development of technology, with which the contents of TV programs also become richer and richer. The requirements for TV set are not only in terms of high definition, but also include networking and intellectualization of TV set. Especially after the introduction of smart TV sets, there are more and more the functions for a TV set, in addition to the function for watching and searching TV channels, the functions such as recording TV programs, being able to play satellite and cable TV programs as well as network videos and so on, are provided, which are more smart and friendly.
But meanwhile the operations for a smart TV are increasingly difficult, which are no longer the simple operations like channel change and volume adjustment, and thus many keys with specific functions are provided on a remote controller for TV. Young people can be proficient in these complicated operations through referring to the manuals and simple learning, whereas it takes a long time for the aged to learn and even so, it is still hard for them to become proficient, thereby hampering the aged to watch and use TV. Moreover, although the number of the TV channels is relatively high at present, whose channel number may range from 1 to tens, or even to hundreds, most of those TV channels are seldom watched by the aged, which are unnecessary to the aged and meanwhile increase the burden of remote control for them. In particular, people are required to press the numbers corresponding to these channels on the remote control apparatus when it is desired to switch channels. For example, when it is desired to switch from the current channel to the channel of “** Satellite TV” with channel number 56, for most of current remote controller, it needs to press keys “5” and “6” sequentially on the keys, and it is required to press key “6” within a certain period after key “5” is pressed (for example, 0˜3 seconds) so as to switch the channel of “** Satellite TV” with channel number 56 successfully. However, due to the visual attenuation, the aged cannot discern the dense press key functions on the TV remote control apparatus, which makes the operations more difficult, and the process of pressing keys also becomes relatively slow, incapable of pressing the key of the second number within the required time period. That is, failing to press key “6” within 3 seconds after key “5” is pressed may result that the number “5” is recognized automatically as the target channel number to switch into, and the successful switching to channel number 56 cannot be achieved.
To summarize, the manner in which the channel switching for TV set is controlled by the existing remote control apparatus to play programs is relatively complicated for the aged and inconvenient to use and operate.